Love Gone Wrong?
by ImALostHope
Summary: This is what i would want to happen after the second book.


She sat there starring at me. I don't know why she was staring at me but she was, and she wouldn't look away. "Why is Mia staring at me Lissa?" But she kept looking at Christian. They've been going out for a while now. And its getting kinda annoying. Dimitri is still my mentor and yes i still have feelings for him. Life's been kinda weird lately. I dont know what to do about Dimitri. I mentally shook my self to stop thinking about him. I asked my question to Lissa again but this time she took enough time to look at me. "Huh?" Was her brilliant answer. I opened my self up to her so i could feel what she was feeling. As she looked over at Mia i could feel shock then anger coming from her. What would she have to be angry about? But then my question got answered. "She's not looking at yewh Rose. She's looking at Christian." i looked over at Mia again and saw that she was indeed looking at Christian.

"Why is she looking at me?" Christian asked. "We dont talk, she doesn't even like me!" Christian was getting mad and that made Lissa feel better. She looked over at him and smiled. Threw our bond i could tell that she was very happy right now. He always calmed her down and that was a good thing. "Its okay sweetie." Lissa said and with that we got up and started to leave. I glanced back at Mia who was still staring at us and gave her a dirty look. That got her pissed and made her look away. Good. She doesn't need to be looking at Christian. He's Lissa's man not hers. i continued to follow Lissa and Christian out. "Im going to go to my room im kinda tired now." With that i left them and went to my room. it was almost time for bed and i was pooped.

I started to walk to my dorm when i heard someone call my name. "Rose!" I looked back and saw Dimitri walking toward me. Just the sight of him made my heart beat faster. God was he hansome! I had to look away to stop that thought from going farther. As he walked closer i looked back at him. He stopped when he got about a meter away from me. "Hey Dimitri. What yewh need?" But he just stood there staring at me. "Umm... Hello? Earth to Dimitri!" i had to practically get in his face and wave my hand in front of his face for him to say something. "Oh.. sorry. yewh look good today... Umm but yeahh. i need yewh at the gym early tomorrow for practice." He finished in a rush as if to just get it over with. "Umm. Thanks?" Is all i could force myself to say. I looked down at my outfit. Its not like i was wearing anything special. I had on a cute little purple dress that came to about mid-thigh and black leggings with my cute little boots that i didn't usually wear. But it wasn't anything special. "Oh and okay. I'll be there early." I tuned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist before i took a step. i turned back toward him and gave him a questioning look. "Umm.. yeahh?" Was all i could say. "Listen i umm.. i was wondering if maybee yewh wanted to try to give _us_ a chance.." My jaw droped. I **never** in a thousand years thought this would happen. Yet here i was and he just asked me if i wanted to be his. A huge smile crossed my face.

"So do i take that as a yes?" He looked in to my eyes and i felt like i lost my words. I simply nodded. He leaned down and kissed me, not forceful but nice soft and sweet. It was like the time when we were in his room and Victor put a lust spell on the necklace he gave me. He pulled back and looked at me. "Okay then. I'll see yewh tomorrow at practice. bright and early" He said it with a smile and walked away. I stood there still replaying what just happened, watching him leave. He disappeared behind a building and i returned to my room. I pulled out my pajamas, got dressed and dgot into bed with the same smile i'd been wearing when before. I didn't realize how tired i was till i finally sat down. As soon as my head hit the pillow i fell asleep.

**A.N. This is my first story i have written. Sorry it short. Let me know if yewh like it. If yewh do then ill write more to it. Thanks 33**


End file.
